1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card printer, and more particularly, to a card printer with a dust-proof card receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cards printed by a card printer are directly output from a card outlet of the card printer to a card receiver externally connected to the housing of the card printer. Generally, the card receiver has no upper cover, and therefore newly printed cards can be output from the card printer even if the card receiver is full of cards. However, such a card receiver cannot protect cards from dust contamination.